


The Party

by WroteInInk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, POV Dave Strider, Party, Past Abuse, Sad Dave Strider, Sadstuck, homestuck fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteInInk/pseuds/WroteInInk
Summary: The one where Bro takes a six year old Dave to a house party full of drunk people and forgets about him.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains child neglect, child abuse, and substance use.

Your name is Dave Strider, you are currently six year's old and hiding under a table at a house party.

Bro had been invited to a party that he didn't want to miss, but couldn't find anyone to watch me, so he decided to just take me with him. The party was in a unfamiliar house and part of town i didn't remember or i was at least unfamiliar with. When we got there it was pretty small, maybe ten people at most not counting me and bro, but that didn't last long. 

Soon there were at least forty people in the house and i had no sight of bro, which being so young and in a new environment made me panic. I quickly went to the least crowded place i could find, under a table. I don't remember how long i was under there for but i knew almost as soon as i had sat down i started crying. "Am I lost? What if he never finds me, what if he doesn't want to. Maybe he left without me." is what kept going through my mind.

I was so upset and focused on trying to calm down that it look me a moment to see the man that had leaned down to my level to see me under the table, i imminently jumped at the man who i clearly hadn't known. i quickly wiped my tears, something i had learned to do because of the way Bro always reacted when i cried, angry. The man didn't seen angry though, he seemed worried. Realistically that made sense to be worried, seeing a child at a adult house party crying let alone all on their own.   
"Are you okay?" He asked me, i quickly nodded. "Do you want to come somewhere quiet?" he offered, i hesitated for a very long minute before i nodded and got out from under the table and followed the man to a side room. The room had two couches, a square table in the middle and a semi large TV against the wall across from the door. There were maybe two or four other people in that room, the room oddly foggy and smelling off. 

Looking back they were all likely high, but the man closed the door behind us and had me sit down. I sat down quietly and didn't speak but the man suddenly tapped my shoulder and handed me a Nintendo DS with the Mario game playing, the level just starting. He had handed it to me so i started playing it and my focus was on the game, not even noticing he had temporarily left the room. Not long later he had came back into the room with a very drunk Bro, which filled me with both relief and worry. 

The next thing i knew the man had taken me and Bro outside to his car. He had taken me and Bro back to our apartment then made sure we were both settled and I was safe before he left.

It's been over a decade since then, and I remember as much as i can to this day, but i can't remember the man's face. If i could i think maybe i would of told him now that what he did really helped me in that situation and made that night not as traumatic as it could of been, but i doubt he'd even remember that night, huh?


End file.
